Una tarde juntos
by Tximeletta
Summary: Una pequeña discusión familiar, un inesperado encuentro por la noche y las ganas de que llegue el próximo día no dejará dormir a mas de uno... Dedicado al día de las madres, felicidades a todas ellas!


**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic dedicado a todas las madres, pues hoy es su día, y aunque no creo que ninguna de las personas que lo lea sea una, mando felicitaciones a todas ellas! XD sin nada más que decir, espero que os guste.**

-¿¡Que!- gritaba Yumi levantándose de golpe de la silla, el bol repleto de arroz se tambaleó en la mesa, y tanto sus padres como su hermano la miraban un poco sorprendidos- ¡sabes que odio que me digas este tipo de cosas en el último momento!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando en como podría solucionar el problema.

-No es para que te pongas así, hija- reclamó Akiko, sabía que debía haberla avisado antes, pero ni ella misma se imaginaba que tendrían que cambiar de planes de repente- venga, siéntate y termina de cenar- intentando tranquilizarla, desgraciadamente había logrado todo lo contrario.

-Ya he acabado- sin ni siquiera mirarlos a la cara, cogió su pluma negro y salio a la calle dejándolos a todos perplejos, nunca se hubieran imaginado ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de su hija, ella los respetaba mucho.

Akiko se levantó para ir tras ella, pero su marido la detuvo diciéndole que Yumi volvería y que solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del Kadic, los ronquidos retumbaban en las paredes, despertando hasta el más profundo sueño.

Ulrich no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, a pesar de que era otoño y hacía frío fuera, estaba asfixiado, se había desecho de su pijama y estaba solamente en bóxers, pero ni por esas lograba conciliar el sueño, la causa: los terriblemente escandalosos ronquidos de su compañero de habitación.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos, pensando en lo que podría hacer, estaba claro que esa noche no dormiría y es que cada vez que Odd se resfriaba solo respiraba por la boca y él era el único que siempre salía perjudicado al no poder dormir. Solo mirarlo le hacía cabrearse mas, estaba todo despatarrado con la sábana enroscada entre sus piernas y con Kiwi lamiendo la palma de su mano derecha, al parecer no era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Quizá debería salir a dar una vuelta, el aire fresco de la noche le sentaría bien. Se puso sus pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga junto a su chaqueta mas gruesa del armario, finalmente cogió sus zapatillas blancas y antes de irse lanzó su almohada contra Odd. Era impresionante ver que a pesar de que se había estrellado de lleno contra su cara, siguiese durmiendo tan tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se desplazó por el pasillo sigilosamente, sabía que si Jim lo pillaba se la cargaría y tendría varias horas de castigo, pero prefería jugársela y salir a dar una vuelta antes que estar encerrado en su habitación con ganas de matar a su amigo.

No tenía que haberse puesto así con su madre, odiaba cambiar de planes de un momento para otro y cuidar a su hermano todo el día de mañana no le hacía ninguna gracia, sobre todo después de prometer a Aelita que iría con ella de compras, le había costado encontrar un hueco para salir con ella, entre tantos exámenes y deberes no tenía apenas tiempo para estar con sus amigos y ahora tendría que pasarse todo el sábado aguantando a Hiroki.

Por lo menos podía disfrutar de su paseo nocturno bajo la luz de la luna, no había nadie en las calles y eso la hacía sentirse aun mas segura, últimamente no aparecían en la tele mas que noticias de acosadores y asesinatos de chicas jóvenes.

Sin darle demasiada importancia prosiguió por los alrededores del Kadic, la verja estaba cerrada y para ella no sería un problema saltarla, pero no era el momento para eso, se estaba haciendo tarde, daría su última vuelta por esa calle y volvería a casa para aguantar el típico sermón de sus padres.

Se volteó dispuesta a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que no pudo avanzar porque alguien la sujetaba de la mano, se giró lentamente para ver como dos ojos verdes la observaban un poco incrédulos.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó Ulrich al otro lado de la entrada, sin muchas ganas Yumi se arremangó la manga de su mano derecha viendo la hora en su reloj, las doce y media…. Su madre debía estar como una fiera.

-No es nada, será mejor que me vaya ya a casa- bajó la vista y se dispuso a irse dejando allí a Ulrich como una estatua que no sabía que hacer para detenerla, estaba segurísimo de que le pasaba algo, le parecía extraño que la dejaran salir de casa a esas horas, y aun mas sabiendo como eran sus padres.

-Espera un momento- reaccionó saltando en dos segundos la gran muralla que los separaba. Se situó junto a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos- se que ha pasado algo, a mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien- Yumi se sorprendió un poco, aunque la verdad no le extrañaba su actitud, Ulrich siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, era su mejor amigo y los dos confiaban plenamente en el otro.

Asintió con la cabeza y le hizo ademán de que empezaran a caminar mientras le contaba lo sucedido- yo…es una tontería, me he comportado como una niña caprichosa…- esquivó su mirada sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco.

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, como poder levantarle la moral, Yumi era una chica madura y verla en ese estado sin poder hacer nada le hacia sentirse inútil, no solo porque fuera su mejor amiga y la apreciara, sino porque era mas que eso, mucho mas.

-No será para tanto, cuéntamelo- sentía que la había cagado, darle menos importancia a las cosas sin saber tan siquiera de que se trataba no ayudaba en absoluto.

Yumi en cambio sabía que el no lo hacía con mala intención y lo comprendió en seguida.

-Verás, yo había planeado ir de compras y como siempre mi madre me ha hecho cambiar de planes en el último momento y para colmo tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Hiroki- se desahogó.

-Escúchame un momento- le cogió la mano inconscientemente, esa noche no sabía si por el frío o que, no respondía a lo que estaba diciendo, le habría costado toda una vida llegar a ese paso y ahora quizás por un impulso…- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, mira, si quieres mañana me invitas y llevo una película de las que tiene Odd- le daba pánico oír lo próximo que ella respondería, ¿se había auto invitado? El sueño le estaba empezando a afectar a la cabeza y ahora los nervios lo estaban matando, aunque pensándolo bien no había nada de malo, ¿o es que acaso dos amigos no podían pasar una tarde juntos viendo una peli?

Yumi sonrió y volvió a mirarle- claro que puedes venir, como si fuera tu casa- de repente le pareció ver a Ulrich mas aliviado, se había sonrojado un poco cuando la cogió de la mano pero seguro que el ni se había dado cuenta de eso.

Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas rápido cuando no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sus ojos verdosos la tenían hechizada. Pero un molesto pitido le hizo volver a la tierra, era su reloj que marcaba la una de la noche- Yo me tengo que ir ya, salí corriendo en medio de la cena así que mis padres estarán preocupados.

-S-si- la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa y se dio la vuelta dirección a Kadic.

-¡Ulrich!- se giró de golpe- gracias por todo- le volvió a sonreír con dulzura en su rostro, ahora había sido él el que se había puesto como un tomate.

-De nada, hasta mañana- era una pena que hubiera sonado su reloj, le gustaba cuando tenía ese tipo de momentos a solas con ella, aunque mañana podría pasar la tarde con ella, por mucho que su hermano los acompañara. De seguro esa noche no podría dormir.

Yumi abrió la puerta apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, no quería hacer ruido, aunque tampoco esperaba que sus padres se hubiesen ido a dormir tan tranquilos mientras ella deambulaba por la calle a esas horas de la noche.

Fue a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cuando se encendió la luz del pasillo y vio a su madre, con no muy buena cara, bajando por las escaleras rápidamente. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, Akiko debía estar muy molesta por su numerito de antes, sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, solo sintió unos brazos rodeándola con fuerza.

-Mama…yo lo siento mucho- consiguió soltar todavía en los brazos de su madre.

-No tienes que disculparte, la culpa es mía por no avisarte antes, si quieres puedes ir mañana con tu amiga, dejaremos a Hiroki con la vecina.

-No mama, mañana me quedaré cuidando a Hiroki, papa y tu podéis ir a visitar a vuestros amigos de Tokio.

-¿Estas segura hija?- preguntó dándole otra oportunidad para que se lo pensara mejor, pero ella asintió- esta bien, ahora vete a dormir, estarás cansada de dar un paseo tan largo ¿no?- ella solo sonrió con cara de culpable, sería mejor irse a la cama, mañana le explicaría a Aelita el cambio de planes que había hecho.

**Esto es todo por ahora! No es precisamente lo más adecuado para el día de la madre, pero supongo que un pequeño enfado entre madre e hija se le acerca un poco ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que en un principio el fic se iba a quedar así pero ahora que lo pienso, si os gusta podría hacer una segunda parte. Muchas gracias por leer y Feliz día de la madre!**


End file.
